


Metro:Last Ark Japan

by Pabaxel



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, F/M, Gen, Quirkless Midoriya, Survival, devastation, last of humanity, radiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: After a nuclear devastation leaving the world in ruins. Humanity will have to fight back reclaiming it's land from the new radiation genetic altered wild life of the outside world. As for one young man by the name of Izuku Midoriya will try to reclaim the the lost land of humanity.





	1. Prologue/The new path

* * *

In the near future humanity attacked itself with nuclear weapons causing all nations to launch their preserved nukes destroying earth ending humanities advancement for 60 years.

Many people have died in the initial bombings which took the major by surprise. Many people in Japan went to the advance metro stations in the cities. Hopefully to take shelter from the incoming nuclear bombardment.

As the years went by many people expected the war to be over. Many belived that after the war things would be back to normal. But things would get worse for our survivors, since the nuclear fallout and radiation can kill any living thing within their initial blast radius. But if you where nearby and survived the radiation will cause significant genetic mutations. Many leading to be fatal and died after visible alterations have been spotted.

First it was food and water, nuclear wastes started pouring into and absorbed by the soil. Which so when to the underground water sources contaminating most water with caused many more people to die, and their was less water sources for the people down in the metro.

But still humanity was able to survived for the most part.

**——————————————————**

In an old makeshift house made up of old cars and cement. A family live there peacefully, until people in the metro started to explore the outside. Which many people thought it would be profitable to scavenge for supplies up above.

"How's are little man doing?" ,-said Hisashi walking in their makeshift house.

"I feel like he's going to grow like his father." ,-said Inko holding Izuku sleeping.

"Hahaha, that boy is our future, by the way there's another expedition that I'm joining." ,-said Hisashi

".......Be careful." ,-said Inko making a sad face.

"Don't worry I will-I will." ,-said Hisashi

As that was the last time, those where the last words Inko heard from her husband.

**———————**

***Years later* *3067***

In the metro tunnels a young quirkless boy passes by each day in different corners throughout the nearby indoor settlements.

Since his mom died from a fatal genetic mutation and an extreme stress rapidly killing her early.

Leaving a young boy to live in the harsh environment of the post apocalyptic era. He was been fo cod to adapt on these terrible conditions in order to survive.

"What did they bring?" ,-asks Midoriya as he sneaks his way in to a guard that he doesn't know his name nor does he, but they can trust each other.

"Knock yourself kid, there should be plenty of new things in their." ,-said the guard letting him through.

"Okay..." ,-he said lock picking the door and he goes inside the vault grabbing equipment from the previous exploration team.

"Nice theres great valuables here." ,-said Midoriya grabbing anything small and valuable. "This can work, I need this...the guard may need this." ,-he thought grabbing a few cells

"Here for the troubles, " ,-said Midoriya giving the guard 10 fusion cells, which can power up a house with electricity for 10 months.

"Thanks kid." ,-said the guard putting the cells away in his pocket.

Midoriya sneaks his way out. He looks left the right. "It's al clear." ,-he thought walking through the shadows of the settlements in Last Ark.

"There we go I have enough to join the next expedition." ,- Midoriya thought checking his equipment. 7 filters, one gas mask, 6 fusion cells, solar watch, 2 purified water bottles and one old ration, and an 9mm with 3 mags x12 bullets each.

The he waited until the next day.

"Finally." ,-he said waking up next to a store. Grabs is stuff and heads for

"Alright we will be taking 20 people scout the north east side of the city. So far we haven't reached into that section of the city." ,-said the group leader

Izuku didn't interact with no one as he didn't recognized anyone and was busy checking his equipment.

"Finally I can earn so decent money here." ,-Midoriya thought checking his ammo count as he and 19 other people head for the surface looking for better opportunity to make a better living.

**—————————————————————**

**(Pabaxel: Let's see where this goes)**


	2. Time to explore

* * *

Midoriya's eyes were blinded by the bright sunny morning. Adjusting his gas mask he tagged along in the back of the group along with four other people. Now that he thinks about it everyone around him seems are very young, close to his age.

"Time is essence, we have to arrive to the next checkpoint before nightfall." ,-said the leader walking east of the station entrance with the outside was completely destroyed as only the concrete was the last thing standing.

"So there's more danger here, other can the radiation as the levels are still high enough that it would kill a person in matter of minutes. Which the gas filter has a 10 minute usage limit after that it an still be reused up for a minute each time.

"Watchers!" ,-yelled one of the people in the group ahead.

**(Watcher: - Large mutants covered with dark grey fur, and known for their distinct howling.)**

"Damn it, everyone retreat.",-said the leader as a Demon was passing by ready to get a snack snatching the leader.

**(Demon: A giant bat-like creature found only on the surface. Extremely dangerous!)**

Midoriya tried to grab his leader, but instead he grabbed the map he was holding along with with a few things that were dropped like a rifle.

"I better get inside on off the building." ,- he thought grabbing a few more things as he dodging the incoming watchers attacking the rest of the group.

"What the hell?" ,-he said running out of breath as he heads inside on of the abandoned building. During the chaos he grabbed a high tech watch with a built in geiger counter.

"Radiation levels are safe." ,-he thought taking off his mask. "Time reorganized." ,-he said dragging a bag filled with some else's supplies.

"I will take......

**Weapons:**

9mm pistol

3 mags x12 **(9mm bullets)**

1 rifle

**Food/aid:**

3 purified water bottles

2 old ration

1 Healing spray

**Equipment:**

1 gas mask

7 gas mask filters

6 fusion cells,

solar watch, and a Geiger counter watch

"Okay not bad." ,-considering he almost died a few minutes ago and proceeds back to the surface as he had the map coordinates at hand.

He went back to the surface and outs of his mask. Only to see a massacre of at least 3 bodies and possibly more missing.

So Izuku gets to see if there's anything left to scavenge. But then he notices something.....someone is covered in debris. Most likely from the demon we it attacked.

Midoriya notices that she's gasping for air. So he switches her gas filler, then she stared to breath normally. "Thank god." ,-he said not wanting to see another person die.

Then she started to wake up slowly, opening her eyes. "Where....where am I?" ,-she said

"Your on the surface, but first we have to go. It's not safe here." ,-said Izuku kneeling down and grabs her. Caring her as she looked lost at the moment.

Midoriya wanted to talk to her, but first they need to find a safe place to stay. There hasn't been a single sight of anyone else from the group. Either they where all killed and taken by the Watchers, or they ran away and got lost.

***Few hours later***

After moving through the cold city and checking in their gas filters.

"Finally." ,-he said looking at a decent looking house. "Hey What's your name?"

"My name is Melissa....Melissa Shield." ,-she said waking up again.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, Look do you have a weapon?"

"Yes.....Wait no....." ,-she said as she looks at her broken backpack.

"Here.." ,-said Midoriya lending her his 9mm and two mags.

"Thanks.." ,-said Melissa

"We have to clear this house before settling in." ,-said Izuku

"Okay, What happened to the rest of the group?" ,-she asked

"We where ambused by a group of watchers, after that I haven't seen anyone besides you." ,-he explained.

Soon they both entered the house which they cleared quite quickly.

"One story house, it's a very odd structure here." ,-he commented taking off his mask.

"Why is that?" ,-asked Melissa

"We are standing in what was one of the most advanced cities in the world. Most of the building around here where basically building with 10 stories high at least." ,-said Midoriya

"Looks like a family used to live here. I wonder if they took shelter in the metro." ,-said Melissa looking at a family photo.

"We can only hope." ,-said Izuku looking the front and back doors.

"Well will run out of gas filters before then." ,-said Melissa.

"We are fine for a minute for each filter." ,-said Midoriya experimenting to make his filters last longer on the kitchen table.

"We are staying the night here?" ,-she asked

"Yeah, that all we can do for the moment." ,-said Izuku

"Hopefully we can see the light of tomorrow" -said Melissa.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal adventure right?


	3. More survivors!

* * *

The cold irradiated night soon passed howling can be heard in the distance. They have survived their first night in the surface.

"Hey, Melissa wakes up." ,- said Midoriya shaking her up from her sleep.

"Hmm...Uh? It's time?" ,-she said waking up uncomfortable from the run down bed.

"Yes, It should be around 6 am I think." ,-said Midoriya looking at his watch. "Also the radiation levels seemed to keep getting higher. Here are three experimental gas filters I prepared." ,-he said handing them over to his partner. It's hard to live in an isolated hostile environment by yourself.

**Equipment check**

**Weapons:**

1 mags (12x 9mm bullets)

1 rifle

4 mags (30x 5.56mm bullets)

**Food/aid:**

2 purified water bottles

2 old ration

1 Healing spray

**Equipment:**

Medium Bulletproof vest

1 gas mask

3 gas mask filters

4 experimental filters

6 fusion cells,

solar watch, and a Geiger counter watch

"Ready?"

"I think so." ,-said Melissa taking off the safety switch on the 9mm pistol as Midoriya equips his rifle.

"Okay let's go." ,-he said putting his mask with his experimental filter gas. Which in theory it would last up to 20 minutes per container. By reducing the oxygen intake making the inside chemical compounds to last longer.

"Izuku is very hard to breathe on this mask." ,-she said trying to adjust her mask.

"It's fine, it means it's working. Just control your breathing, it should last twice as long as the conventional filters." ,-said Midoriya exiting the abandoned broken house.

"Let me that beforehand." ,-she said waking downhill m.

"I will do that next time, let's go. We should arrive at the marked location by today. Watch your step."

"I been doing that, so even if we spend a night in an abandoned house. I still don't know who you technically are Midoriya. You joined this for possible money right?" ,-asked Melissa. During this time they both continued walking down through the city heading to their destination.

"That's quite correct, it's difficult to survive without a proper payment for supplies around here. So your here for the same reason?"

"Yeah, my father is in bad health conditions. So I need to earn money for the medication as he can't work on his current condition."

"And now we're here in the surface trying to make a living out of this." ,-said Midoriya noticing movement up ahead. "Hold." ,-he signaled to stop.

"What is it?",-she asked lowering her voice.

"There's people up ahead." ,-said Izuku checking his ammo count. They both head out in the same direction.

"Who's there!"

"...Recon 3 Ark Station." ,-a female voice replied.

"Recon 3 Ark same group, over." ,-said Midoriya as he closes in, seeing a girl and two boys on in critical condition on the floor.

"Was it a watcher?" ,-asked Midoriya signaling Melissa to get inside the broken down police department.

"I think so." ,-said the orange hair girl.

"It will be alright Julian, just hold on." ,-said the boy next to the critically injured young man.

"What your name?" ,-Izuku asked

"Zeus." ,-he responded trying to treat his friend as he's bleeding out.

"Alright Zeus, we are heading inside checking for medical supplies."

"Alright, I will be here with Julian." ,-said Zeus carrying an old hunting rifle, as the three head inside the department.

"And what's your name?" ,-asked Melissa closing the door behind them.

"My name is Kendo Itsuka." ,-she said carrying a type of submachine gun. "Is that guy going to survive?"

"With that type of injury, .....he might not." ,-said Midoriya as he analyzes the injury in his mind always does.

Then they started checking the station for any possible hostiles.

"Clear!"

"Clear!" ,-both Melissa and Izuku continued clearing the leftover rooms as Kendo follows them.

"There's nothing here." ,-said Melissa

"Yeah and also we can take off our masks, there's no radiation." ,-said Midoriya taking his gas off. "There we go." ,-he said breathing in the dusty air.

The three of them start searching through the abandoned police station. Midoriya found a key which later turned up to be a weapon case. "Come one lets see....oh my goodness!" ,-he was in shock it a type of auto-shotgun. "I haven't seen one of these." ,-he said carrying 60 rounds.

"Found anything? ,-asked Melissa

"Yeah what about you?" ,-said Midoriya bringing in the auto-shotgun.

"Look grenades." ,-said Melissa showing them off.

"Hopefully they still work." ,-said Kendo entering the room finding more ammo for her gun.

"Well let's.....

—heleeepp!!!!!!!

Midoriya was interrupted by a scream outside, they all headed to the sound of the scream.

——————

Zeus was outside and he was falling asleep but something woke him up it was a scream. Then he looks over and sees his friend screaming for help.

"Zeeeeeusssss!!!heleeepp!!!" ,-he kept yelling as half of his body has inside the mouth of the creature.

"Julian!" ,-yelled Zeus as he sees his friends being dragged by their monstrous canine creature.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!dhdhajsh!!!",-Julian kept yelling as half of his body was being chewed by the watcher.

At that moment Midoriya and the rest of the crew rushed outside and started shooting. But it's too late the watchers retreated soon after taking Julian with them.

"Damn it!" ,-yelled Zeus as the rest of the team gathered whatever they could from the department.

**———————————**

***30 minutes later***

"We're almost there." ,-said Midoriya looking over at the distance.

"What's what you said last time." ,-said Melissa tired using the last experimental filter.

"That was the last time, but now we can see the building." ,-said Midoriya looking down on the map while they're at a hill.

"Finally I can get my stupid pay check—-ahhh!!!!!!" ,-Zeus has grabbed by a Demon and is taking up to the sky when another demon comes in and they both start fighting for their food. Resulting in those things ripping him in half.

"We need to go now!"- said Midoriya moving quickly.

"Oh no." ,-said Kendo looking up in the sky as Melissa duck's down to the ground.

Midoriya grabs both of their hands runs down the hill dragging both Melissa and Kendo with him.

"We need to keep our distance." ,-said Midoriya as he hears in the tells of the scouts in the metro. Along with many journals he has scavenged and has made possible analysis in how to deal with them.

They reach down to the abandoned location.

"Finally we're here." ,-said Kendo 

"How do we open the door?" ,-Melissa asked as

Midoriya walks in front of them and then he kicks down the door.

"Found the key." ,-said Kendo pouring at Izuku.

Midoriya searches around the place looking for the creation and then he moves over a couple of boxes.

"There it is, these are valuable medical supplies. Everyone stock up on medicine, these last for centuries." ,-said Midoriya as the group took their portion of supplies leaving the rest to the Ark Metro government.

"Ready to bring them back?" ,-asked Melissa

"I guess, but we have to do it tomorrow." ,-said Kendo and soon they head down to a lower level until it was radiation-free they took off their masks.

"One more night." ,-Midoriya thought as he felt sweaty, sticky, and tired.


	4. Back Home

* * *

"More came back!" ,-said a Metro guard opening the door. Only to reveal the last three young adults carrying the medical crates filled with crucial supplies.

"We're almost home." ,-said Midoriya as all three of them were carrying medical crates. He was carrying the biggest out of the three.

"Finally." ,-said Melissa as her blonde hair was almost black from the dust. Kendo was almost carrying her's activating her quirk: Big Fist

"I need to clean myself very very soon." ,-said Kendo looking down at her shoes covered in mud.

"Hopefully we get a big enough payment." ,-said Izuku as they pass through the gate leading down to the metro.

"The elected president of the metro comes in an visits us." ,-said Kendo as a man in his late 60's arrives and checks on the supplies.

"You kids brought in the supplies, thank you we need this before winter arrives. Since our award was meant for 20 people, you guys can split the award." ,-said the president as his accountants began filings paperwork on the new supplies coming in.

So they received a 17 plus bonus award and divided between them.

"Here's the gun back." ,-said Melissa giving back Midoriya his handgun 9mm pistol.

"Thanks, you used it well out there." ,-Izuku complimented her.

"Yes! the best luck yet." ,-said Kendo excited thinking of the things she could buy.

"What are you going to buy Midoriya?" ,-asked Melissa as they enter the makeshifts elevator.

"I will probably restock on gas filters, I pretty much ran out from during this mission." ,-said Izuku feeling his empty backpack with empty canisters.

"We have plenty of currency on our hands, and I trust you more than the people down there." ,-said Kendo looking at all the clean bullets they have.

"Wait, why don't we buy a house shack." ,-recommended Melissa

"Why would I do that?" ,-questioned Izuku feeling lost in the process.

"We can't carry all of these clean bullets it will attract too much attention." ,- said Melissa trying to reason with them.

"Wouldn't buying a buying a house be suspicious enough?" ,-Midoriya thought also.

"I have already thought about the problem, and I have just the solution." ,-said Melissa coming with another idea.

"Your acting completely different than you did on the surface." ,-Midoriya thought caring for his precious bullets avoiding much detection.

Within 15 minutes Melissa came back with great news. "Guys we just got a spot in on the more secured section of the metro." ,-she said bringing the good news.

"Nice." ,-said Midoriya noticing that Kendo was also up for it. Now that he thinks about it where are their parents? His parents are long gone, but what about them?

"Great." ,-said Kendo as all three of them walk to the richest part of the metro which is slightly better. But compared to the lower levels it's still better.

"So where's the house?" ,-asked Midoriya

(Currency has a different value in this universe.)

"With 85 cleans ones, I managed to buy a three-bedroom house with a working bathroom and water." ,-said Melissa already wanting to take a shower after almost getting killed on the surface, but it was luck now she has two friends that helped her.

"It better be worth it." ,-said Izuku slightly mad in having to pay such a huge part of the house. "While you two check around the house, I will be on the market trying to get some restock in supplies." ,-he announced closing the front door.

"Don't you think he's acting differently?" ,-said Kendo noticing a slight difference on Izuku's personally back in the metro.

"Maybe he's not used to talking to someone so calmly." ,-said Melissa as she remembered back on the surface every interaction they had it had under constant threat and stress.

"Okay, so what's the next plan after this?" ,-said Kendo seating on a barely stable metal chair.

"Well...I already send some of the money to my family. And now are have very little left..." ,-said Melissa.

"Well, you got something to look up to. Me on the other hand, I don't know the situation on Midoriya but for me. I had to look out and survive my self, thanks to this power I have managed to live this long."

—————————————————————

Both girls continued talking while Midoriya headed down to the local market of the section of the Metro. Be started resupplying.

"Looks like I need to buy a lot today." ,-said Midoriya looking down at his clean bullets. "Let's finish this..." ,-he headed into the market buying all he needed.

Armor:

1x Combat helmet

1x Bulletproof Vest

2x Shoulder and knee pads

2x Carbon fiber gauntlets

Weapons:

9mm pistol, silencer

90x 9mm bullets

1 makeshift rifle, silencer

160x 5.56mm bullets

Crossbow

50 bolts

Food/aid:

8x Purified water bottles

5x rations

8x Healing spray

5x medkits

Equipment:

3x gas masks

20x gas mask filters

5x fusion cells,

1x Experimental vial

1x Solar Geiger counter watch

1x Military Backpack

7x Closed chemical component

Clean bullets:195

"Still got plenty, wonder what else can I buy?" ,-Izuku thought as he got a new weapon a crossbow to deal with enemies silently. Now he has to train and get used to using it. "Silencers were a got idea.",-he went ahead buying some healing supplies and several chemical components for his experimental gas filters.

With his new equipment, he felt satisfied for now but he did buy a few more gas filters and bulletproof vests for his friends. Midoriya doesn't want anything unfortunate to happen to them. But what he wants it's to take a shower in their new place. "Let's been awhile since I have taken a shower." ,-he said tiredly walking back from the market to the house.

There was a security guard station at the entrance of the section of the metro.

"License." ,-said the guard

Midoriya put his hand on his pocket pulling up the license card showing his a resident.

"Here." ,-he said lending his card to the guard.

Taking a quick look he handed back Izuku's card."Sorry for the disturbance, have a great day sir." ,-said the guard let him pass through.

"Yes, you too." ,-said Izuku heading again to his new home for now. Walking on the old concrete stairs to the house taking out his keys and turn it opening the house door.

"I'm home?" ,-said Midoriya feeling weird saying that. And noticed steam coming from upstairs. "I guess they are using the shower, wonder is there's food around here?" ,-he noticed walking to the kitchen in the surprising decent house size.


End file.
